


Six sense

by Harmonylite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonylite/pseuds/Harmonylite
Summary: When Nora is adopted by the King of demons , it upsets the course of history forever for good and for worst
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a new story hopefully I can get these chapters out a little faster then my other stories

The King of demons was rarely ever summoned by mortals, people usually summoned him by accident, so he was a little surprised when he found himself surrounded by Cultists in long robes who seem to know what they were actually doing this time, though appearances could be deceiving 

"Why have you summoned me here mortals?" he bellowed in a deep gravely voice, one of the cultists came before him and bowed

"Oh great one we humbly ask for your help in gaining the power we need to defeat our enemies and all that plague us" the cultists asked 

Ah so it was the typical hunger for power these ones had, Now his summoning made sense they were looking for the most powerful demon to grant them this the King felt his wings fold out slightly at the thought of damming these people's souls, they were greedy and power hungry just like every other human and faunus on this planet, People sucked but he was curious 

"What do you offer me in exchange for such a gift mortal, as you know we do not give power freely?" He requested the cultists nodded their head before signaling with a hand at the person next to them who promptly left to get something probably 

"We understand those terms Lord and we have brought you a young virgin to be sacrificed before you" the cultists replied seemingly not bothered by the fact he was going to murder someone the King suppressed a growl another cult who thought killing people is what he wanted, he hated humanity so much especially thoughs who valued their life more then others, his attention was broken from the cultists in front of him to the one bringing in said sacrifice chains rattle as they seem to be almost dragged them in front of him , thecultists clips the chain onto a nearby wall. when he finally sees the "sacrifice" he is shocked, it was a small orange haired child instead of maybe a teenager or a young adult that he come to expect from these kinds of cults. he felt his blood boil even more, smoke leaves his nostrils as his anger spiked

" What is this!" He growled out his wings flaring in anger, his tail lashing out behind him, a child they would stoop so low as to kill an innocent child who looked no older then 5 years of age

"I-its your sacrifice oh great one" the cultists stuttered out trying to appease him in some way as they felt the room temperature start to rise, the king' s eyes narrowed and his iris seem to glow with anger

"This is a child! You would lower yourselves so much as to murder your own young!" He yelled out his teeth bearing he looked away from the cultists to the child, she was shaking like a leaf and tears were welling up in those big blue eyes, he could sense it she was utterly terrified she truly believed she was going to die. The King felt his anger cool a minute as his own soul wanted to reach out and comfort this young one but first he had to deal with the filth who dared be in his presence, he raised his large clawed hand and cast a spell over the cultists, all of them glowed a faint reddish black colour

"You will leave this place now! But be warned I have just claimed your souls, your actions tonight have shown that you are not worthy of the lives you hold so dearly above others so expect in four days time your end, my minions will find you and they will end your miserable pathetic lives now go before I decide to take your lives now" he spoke his voice barley suppressing his anger as he gave judgement 

"B-but-" one of them started to say 

"I SAID LEAVE!" He shouted leaving no room for argument, the cultists all scattered bolting out the door of the room.

he sighs before hearing chains rattling and looks down to find the little girl desperately pulling at the chains on her ankles that are still attached to the wall. he bends down to her level ,his anger gone now replaced with concern as the child is pulling at the chains.

"Do you need some assistance little one?" He asks kindly but that just seems to scare her even more she screams and hides her self into a little ball in an attempt to get away he can hear crying as she faces away from him still tugging desperately at the chains. 

he understands this is all to scary for a child but he couldn't just leave her here by herself he had to help this young one get back home to her parents

"Shhh young one it's ok, I'm not going to bring you harm" he soothed backing away slightly which seem to help as she stopped tugging on the chains and turned around, she was still shaking and the tears hadn't stopped falling yet but it was a start 

"Y-you really won't hurt me?" She asks in a small quiet voice 

"Yes I will never ever see to do you harm" he says as he lifts a clawed finger to her face to gently wipe away some of the tears, she flinched but otherwise seemed to be calming down.

The King was starting to notice that this child's state her clothes were in ruins, her hair was extremely matted and dirty. How long did they keep this child here for? He wondered his anger simmering as his hated for those wretched people grew

"Now little one what is your name?" He asked gently 

"Nora" she replied nervously, fiddling with the jumper she was wearing which was definitely way to small for her.

"Nora What a lovely name, Now Nora do you think you could tell me who your parents might be?" He asked happily but at his question her eyes welled up with more tears and she seem to pull more into herself again

"Woah, hey what's wrong?" He question bringing a wing to lay on across her back to hopefully give comfort, she looked up at him opened her mouth then closed it like she was struggling with the words before another sob choked out of her.

then it hit him, the rugged clothes, how she looked she hadn't bathed in weeks and how when he looked she was way to skinny for comfort. she was an orphan, This explained how the cultists got their hand on a child without any law enforcement coming for their heads.

The King felt his anger rise again those people were truly horrid, they didn't deserve the life they were given,

"Come here little one it will be ok" he said opening his arms out as he offered a hug to which after a moment's hesitation Nora took hugging him with her small arms as tight as she could and crying into his chest. he hugged her back, his wings protectly encircling them, he vowed then and there he would protect and look after this little one for as long as She lived.

after a little while the child's crying seem to lessen and she fell more against his chest, he looked down to see she had fallen asleep. he decides to bring her to his realm, he knows he can't have her there for too long as mortals cannot survive more than a day there but he can have her there just for the little bit so he can sort out how he is going to make sure she's safe and happy in the mortal world. He gently picks her up after snapping the chains off her ankles careful not to wake her and with a flash of fire he disappears from the mortal world to his own home in the underworld.

Minion 1 had been having a pretty good day all thing considered, minion 2 hadn't caused any problems the Lord was summoned to the surface world for once and not one other demon had cause unnecessary problems. So when his Lord return Minion 1 was hoping for some new plans to kill mortals or some extra souls that needed torturing, what he wasn't expecting was a small mortal child to be quietly snoozing in the gaint arms of the King of demons. Panic shot through his chest at thought of a living breathing mortal being here

"Um sir I don't mean to be rude But what the hell is that!?" Minion 1 question his tail flicking back and forth rapidly, the King just gives a big booming chuckle

"It's a human child Minion can't you see" he replied as if this wasn't a big deal

"Sir I know that, I mean what is it doing here??" He frantically asked back as the king started walking towards the rooms in his castle 

"She's an orphan that some horrible, wretched excuses for human beings were going to sacrifice" he growled out at the mere thought of those people

"On that note, they are marked for an execution you and Minion 2 will personally deal with them understood" he asked his eyes narrowed, minion felt his own blood boil at the thought at what could of happened 

"We will get right on that sir, but still why is she here, aren't there places for little orphan humans?" Replied as they passed through the doorway into a big study.

"Yes that would be a simple solution but after what's happened I don't trust the humans to not try something like this again" King replied putting on some reading glasses on as he looked through a book from his desk, still gently holding Nora as she snoozed on his shoulder.

"Sir what are you looking for maybe I can help?" Minion asked coming up beside him as the king put another book back on the shelf, 

"I am looking for two things" he answer gruffly 

"One is the contract from a mortal about 30 years back and the other is adoption papers" he continued, at the mention of adoption papers minion 1 almost felt his eyes pop out his head at the insanity 

"Sir you can't do that, you aren't allowed to stay on the surface and you know this child cannot stay here otherwise her soul will be drained of its life force and she will become nothing but a husk" he reasoned 

"Don't you think I know that" king growled his wings flaring slightly 

"Sir" minion simply said as a plead to calm down

"Right I'm sorry, this is just really important she has no one, and I have bad feeling that an orphanage is just going to make things worse" he apologized breathing out a sigh, he picked up another book which seem to be the one he was looking for and went to sit down on the sofa in the corner of the room. 

Minion 1 could see there was no changing the lords mind on this matter so all he could do was offers his help as loyal subject and friend

"I should be able to find that contract for you sir" he replied heading towards the door 

"Minion, thank you for this" the King said his eyes full of gratitude, Minion 1 gave a smile and a nod as he left.

The King sat their reading through what he needed to do to get these papers signed and legal and adopt Nora. True he could use his magic to skip around all of this but even then there's a chance that it could backfire on him or worse Nora so just in case he was going to follow this by the book. He felt Nora whimper against him and her hand cling to his shirt. He felt her fear and new she was having nightmare most likely, so he placed his book down and gave her shoulder a gentle shake hoping to wake her.

"Nora, wake up child your having a nightmare" he said gently before almost dropping her when she startled awake jerking her around wildly tears welling up in her eyes, falling onto the couch as tried to get away before Realising it was just The king

"Hey, shhh it's ok, your safe it was just a bad dream" The King soothed bringing her into a hug and rubbing her back gently, she kept looking like she wanted to say something before choking out a sob

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently pulling out of the hug slightly, she shook her head and just sat sniffling a bit as he rubbed circles into her back gently, eventually she looked up at him 

"Who are you? And why are we no longer at that place?" She asked before looking around the room

"My name Is Azazel but most just refer to me as The King of Demons or Lord and as for where we are, this the study of my home in the underworld" he replied 

And Nora's eyes immediately widen in shock and panic

"the u-underworld??? Does that mean I'm dead!?" She asked frantically 

"Oh, no, no you are still alive but I couldn't just leave you all alone up there" he said gesturing to the roof slightly, Nora looked up at him with a curious look 

"Why umm.. couldn't you leave me there, I've been by myself before?" She asked nervously, she didn't mention how that was all the time

"Well you are a young child and children should have a parent or guardian to look out for them and give them all the care and love they may need" he replied before he booped her nose lightly with a claw causing her to giggle slightly 

"So what are you gonna do now then?" She asked , the King smiled at her curiosity

" I am trying to fill out some papers that will allow me to adopt you" he replied picking up the book again to show her 

"Adopt me? What does that mean?" She question as she looked down at the page trying to understand the words on it

"Well it means that I will be your like your parent but you don't have to call me dad or anything, only do that if you want to" he replied, Nora looked back up at him with wide eyes

"So does this mean I would have finally have a family??" She asked , it broke his heart that this child had to even ask for such a thing so he brought her in for another hug, his gaint wings encircling them 

"Yes of course, I will make sure you get all the love and care you need and deserve" he replied gently.


	2. A New start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy sorry this took so long, kept getting distracted by other things

Minion 1 was utterly baffled by the turn of events and especially by the fact he was somehow volunteered to babysit this young child that the king decided to impulsively adopt, the little one was holding onto his hand and pressing into the side of his leg. He could sense the fear coming from the child as they walked through the town towards the house sir had picked out for them to live in.

He didn't understand why she was so scared, Minion 1 knew he didn't deal with children often but he was pretty sure that children weren't this scared or nervous. He felt her squeeze his hand so he looked down at her

"Uncle Mimi-" she started 

"It's Minion 1 you know this little one" He corrected, he did not understand where this uncle Mimi business had come from but he assumed Minion 2 was to blame the handsome bastard always encouraged such nonsense 

"So uncle Mimi, why are we coming to live here?" She asked completely ignoring Minions correction He gave a sigh, sir really did not explain this arrangement well

"We are here because this was the best place we could get so short notice, and because if you stayed in the underworld any longer your soul would perish" he stated simply, he saw the young one pale and immediately press closer into his leg, and continued to walk in silence.

"Uncle Mimi why are all these people staring at us?" She asked nervously her hand not holding his gripping his pants a she tried hide behind his leg, minion 1 looked up and notice people were indeed staring at them, mostly at his horns and tail it seemed ah racists of course always a few he thought before he reached the door of the house they were staying at, curling a tail protectively around Nora just in case 

"I don't know why, but just ignore them ok" he replied giving her a small smile

"O-ok" she answered stuttering a bit.

Minion 1 was getting things set up in the house while Nora was drawing quietly in what was her room now, she was still getting used to not needing to fight, hide or struggle to find anything to eat. Nora for the first time didn't need to worry about anything other then just being her. Drawing seemed like fun she always liked doing it, any time she could with a stick in the dirt or with some pencils and paper she was lucky enough to find. 

Minion 1 gave a sigh as he looked at all the paperwork that his Lordship needed to complete when he got here, he decided to check on the little one who seemed to be very quietly squiggling on paper. It slightly concerned him how quiet and timid this child was even while walking through the village seeing some of the other children it was clear her behaviour was not of the normal. Actually now that he looked at her it was clear she needed new clothing and a bath of some sort. It was a good thing minion 2 was already on it, in the meantime he needed to give the little one a bath.

Minion 1 hated bathtimes now, the child had struggled and cried the whole time he was washing her and then once she calmed down was splashing his face while giggling, though last part was an improvement from the almost constant fear he had been getting from her before 

"Hey Mimi I'm back! I got some clothes for the kid!" Minion 2's ever happy voice shouted from downstairs 

"Bring it up here please!" Minion 1 yelled down as he reached in and scooped nora out of the tub 

"Time to get dry now" he said grabbing a towel to put around her. Soon Minion 2 had brought up the clothes and now the child was all dressed ready to go and do whatever children do.

"Uncle Mimi can I go outside and play?" She asked nervously 

"Oh course but do not stray to far or stay out too late ok" he said as he walked into the kitchen to start working out what the dinner was going to be

"Umm Mimi are you sure that's good idea for her to be on her own?" Minion 2 asked his tail swishing anxiously behind him 

"I am sure she'll be perfectly fine but if your worried you could always go with her" he answered not looking up from the cook book he had open 

" great idea i will go with her- wait where did she go??" He asked frantically 

"Oh she left as soon as I said it was ok" he responded 

" MIMI! Why didn't you say anything??" He questioned 

"I did just now" he snarked 

"Oh don't give me that sass now mister" he counted 

"Wouldn't dream of it dear" Mimi responded with small smirk 

Minion 2 gave a huff from where he was standing 

"Not funny" he said pouting, Minion 1 looked up at him

"Oh Don't frett so much she's a child how much trouble could she possibly get into?" He replied 

"Your right, she's probably making friends right now" he said with a big smile

Nora didn't like this place much, all the kids kept staring at her and every time she went up to one of them to ask to play they either glared at her or ran away. She didn't get what she had done wrong, why didn't anyone want to play? Was their something wrong with her? So she decided to what she always did when she had free time she started to draw in the dirt and it helped her feel a lot better just creating those cool images, just bringing her ideas to life. She had been drawing for a while when she heard some kids laughing, she lifted her head and saw that three boys were staring at her before they started laughing, Nora didn't really get it so just went back to drawing.

She had been making a really picture of her and her new dad when a foot stomped onto it

"H-Hey!" She started to protest 

"What you doing in the dirt?" The kid questioned 

"I-i was drawing-g" she said

"That's dumb" he stated like it was a fact, Nora felt slightly angry at that

"N-no its not!" She snapped standing up 

"yes it is!" He said stomping more on her drawings 

"S-stop that! Your ruining t-them" she said 

"Oh these? You don't want me to step on them? Well to bad because I am" he said before stomping on them more, she went to push him off but the other two boys just pushed her down. Nora felt the tears build up, why were they being so mean? why couldn't they just stop! She just wish her new dad was here or maybe uncles Mimi and Marty.

"Oh stop crying you baby these were dumb anyway" the boy said seemingly bored now with destroying her creations 

"Come on let's go guys, maybe my mom is finished those cupcakes" the kid said before leaving with other two who were chuckling.

Nora sniffled as she brought her knees up to her chest as she sat on the ground, she knew she should not have expected to kids actually be nice now that she had a family and a home but she had hope, well she could say that hope was crushed, she heard the sky rumble as dark clouds started forming a head. She should probably head back before the rain came but she really didn't want to move yet, so she sat there. Nora had been sitting there for a while but soon another person was sitting by her side , she didn't look up

"Umm….hi?" A shy voice said almost questioning their hello, so she turned her head slightly to look at them. She was met with friendly pink eyes on a young boys face

"My names Lie Ren what's yours?" He asked looking at her expectantly

"I-i'm Nora" she answered shyly lifting her head up a bit more 

"That's a nice name, do you want to be friends?" He asked giving a big grin and for some reason that smile made her feel a whole lot better 

"Y-yeah I would like th-hat" she responded a small smile forming but then the rain started falling 

"Oh no, I have to get home now but..umm meet back here tomorrow after lunch?" He asked 

Nora gave a vigorous nod before getting up to walk back home herself 

"Bye!" Lie said as he ran off, Nora felt better as she walked back her, she felt happy and excited, she had made a friend! She was too happy to really pay attention to the rain so by the time she was back she was drenched but that didn't matter because for once things really seem to be going well for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a comment I love reading them!! Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos I appreciate every single one, and if you see any mistakes please let me know because I have dyslexia and it makes it hard to spot them sometimes


End file.
